


twenty-five

by thatonetacokid



Series: the feelings in my mind [4]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonetacokid/pseuds/thatonetacokid





	twenty-five

how old are you; have I made it passed twenty five?

did the future work out? or are only strangers eyes looking upon this..

 

white noise, it's all i hear these days at twenty-two

three years looking the same, repeating as if they were a broken record

 

whose lives have we changed? not many I imagine..

at nine, what look will she give our eyes?

disappointment is all i can imagine

 

if life has not changed, if our future is bleak; we both know what must happen

selfish? possibly or most likely strangers will say definitely.

in the end, they will forget.

 

twenty-five, are we still alive?

i cannot answer even myself. 


End file.
